El mercenario
by edgareo
Summary: ¿Que pasaria si un Greenshy alternativo viajase entre universos para castigar a los malos de fics gores? Pasen y lean


**Buenas gente, hoy os traigo un proyecto nuevo de un mundo alternativo. Bien, como ya habreis visto, va a tratar de Greenshy "encarcelando" a los diferentes "malos" de los fic gores. Por ahora tengo unos cuantos en mente, pero si quereis tambien podeis colaborar diciendome algunos fanfic a los que "visitar". En fin, sin más dilanción os dejo con el capitulo.**

* * *

Era un día normal en Ponyville. Bueno, ¿para que mentir? no era un día normal. Quizá fuese una rutina ya para Pinkamena Diane Pie, pero estaba claro que descuartizar cuerpos para hacer cupcakes NO era normal. La acción tiene lugar en el sótano del Sugar Cube Corner, donde mejor no os hablo de la "bonita decoración" del sótano ya que no quiero que esto se convierta en un fic para adultos.

En fin, a lo que iba, Pinkamena estaba vestida con una especie de traje hecho con las Cutie Marks de sus víctimas, mientras tenía un escalpelo en la pezuña, y miraba con determinación y un poquito de locura a Rainbow Dash.

—Bueno Rainbow, espero que seas una buena pony y que colabores—dijo Pinkamena, mientras se acercaba a ella.  
—¡Estás loca!—exclamó Rainbow, furiosa.  
—¿Yo? ¿loca? Posiblemente—soltó una risita mientras acercaba el escalpelo a la Cutie Mark de Dash, pero no pudo acercarse más ya que una llave inglesa le golpeó la pata, haciendo que soltase su herramienta-¡Auch! ¿Quién está ahí?  
—Pinkamena, tsk, tsk, mejor alejate de Dash si no quieres que te pase nada—exclamó una figura, desde la oscuridad del sótano.  
—¿Quien eres? ¿Y como rayos has entrado aquí?  
—¿Yo? Soy Bond, James Bond.  
—¿Eh? ¡No me tomes el pelo!  
—Oh, vamos Pinkamena, creí que tendrías más sentido del humor, pero ya veo que tu autor/autora te hizo estúpida...y pésima decorando. Por favor, ¡mira esta decoración! ¡es penosa!—exclamó el desconocido, mientras Pinkamena se cabreaba.  
—¡Acabas de fastidiarla!—exclamó Pinkamena, mientras se dirigía al frente y arrancaba un trozo de cristal, mientras se escuchaba ruidos de cristales rotos.  
—¡Eh! ¡Deja en paz los monitores de los lectores! ¡Son muy caros para que tú vayas rompiendolos por ahí!—ordenó el desconocido, mientras esquivaba el trozo de cristal que le lanzaba Pinkamena.  
—¡Vas a morir!—dijo esta, mientras se lanzaba con una exhalación hacia la figura, que aún permanecía en la oscuridad.  
—Oh, vamos, eres muy agresiva Pinkamena—comentó el desconocido, mientras lanzaba a Pinkamena hacia una de las paredes del sótano—No es bueno dejarse llevar por el odio...¿unas últimas palabras antes de que te mande a dormir?—preguntó el desconocido, sacando una escopeta y apuntando a Pinkamena.  
—¡Te odio!—dijo esta, antes de ser alcanzado por un disparo de la escopeta, durmiéndose al instante. El desconocido se acercó a Dash, que estaba asombrada por todo lo que había ocurrido allí.  
—Eh Dash, ¿estas bien?  
—¿Has matado a Pinkie?—formuló Dash, asombrada.  
—¿Que? ¡No! Solo esta durmiendo...pero dime, ¿te llego a hacer algo?  
—Nada, tranquilo, necesitas algo más que una simple psicopata para matarme.  
—He, menos mal que no le voy a decir que hubiese pasado si no llego a venir...  
—Y dime...¿que hacemos ahora?—preguntó Rainbow, evitando mirar la decoración del sótano.  
—Tu ves a avisar a tus amigas, yo ataré a Pinkie para que no se escape...Celestia tiene que enterarse de esto...—Rainbow solo agachó la vista.  
—¿Que crees que le ocurrirá a Pinkie? ¿Que castigo le pondran?  
—¿Con todos los ponies que ha matado? Tendría suerte que solo la desterrasen...  
—Oh...y dime señor...¿como se...?—pero no pudo continuar ya que allí ya no había nadie, asi que Rainbow tan solo alzó el vuelo y se dirigió hacia la salida...

—Aún no me puedo creer que Pinkie hiciese todo eso...—comentó Celestia, impactada tras recibir las noticias de Dash.  
—Nadie se lo pudo creer...hasta que lo vimos con nuestros propios ojos...—murmuro Twilight, con un hilito de voz.  
—Y dime Dash, ¿quien fue el que te salvó?—preguntó Luna, curiosa.  
—No le pude ver bien...estaba oscuro y eso, pero puedo decirte que era un pegaso, de color verde...y que hablaba muy raro...—explicó Rainbow, pensativa, mientras que una figura las observaba desde la lejanía.

—Misión completada Flutter, vamonos...—exclamó, mientras pulsaba unos botones y desaparecía en un brillo verde.

Mi nombre es Greenshy, ex-mercenario en mi antiguo mundo. ¿Que le ocurrió a este? Prefiero no hablar de ello. Pero una cosa es segura, ahora trabajo para mi mismo, viajando entre universos para..."encarcelar" a todas esas figuras que se lo merecen. Así que si tu eres una de esas figuras...y estas en mi lista...esconderte no te salvara...


End file.
